


Dear Theodosia

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Dream, bc i overthink everything, ill make a post on tumblr about my ideas on her later, take some cute kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream has a surprise for Fundy, and later Tommy accidentally finds out about it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 436
Collections: Download fics





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> i give you fundywastaken child today enjoy

Dream led Fundy down the hidden cave, making sure he doesn’t trip on anything. Fundy held on to Dream, since he was the only person who could see. Dream held one of Fundy’s hands, putting his other on the back of Fundy’s waist. Fundy leaned close to his fiance the entire time. 

Fundy had been blindfolded, apparently Dream had a surprise for him. He refused to give any hints, so Fundy was left literally and figuratively in the dark. It was fine though, Fundy kinda liked surprises. Dream only told him that it was hidden from everyone, and that it was their secret. Fundy couldn’t really think of anything other than their engagement that would be that classified. Though there was Dream’s pregnancy. 

Speaking of that, Dream had been oddly more active lately. Before he would get exhausted easily, but now he’s been challenging Fundy to spar and winning. It was odd. Tubbo said that sometimes dreamons would help the things they’re attached to, so maybe that was it. Though it wouldn’t make sense why it would happen so late. 

“Ah!” Fundy yelped. His foot slipped at one slope. He didn’t get hurt, but Dream thought it was enough to pick up Fundy and carry him the rest of the way. Fundy wasn’t too used to this, usually Dream was the one that got picked up, especially because of certain conditions. It’s not like Fundy didn’t like it, he was just confused. 

Dream continued to carry Fundy to where he wanted to bring him. It took a while, sometimes Dream stopped for a second. How hidden is this thing?

“Babe?” Fundy started. Dream hummed in response, “How well did you hide this?”

“Uhhh pretty well, you’ll find out why when you know what it is,” Dream answered. Fundy just sighed and cuddled into his finance’s arms. Fundy hated being babied, but it felt really nice when Dream took care of him. 

Fundy must’ve spaced out, because next thing he knew, Dream was gently shaking him. Fundy was set down gently, he tried to take off the cloth, only to be stopped by Dream. Fundy laughed a bit. Dream held Fundy in front of himself, then reached to the side to flip a lever. Fundy heard some pistons move. Then silence. 

Dream reached for Fundy’s hands, then walked him forward. Fundy felt Dream made him stop, then made him crouch down. Dream rested his head on Fundy’s shoulder, and held out his and Fundy’s hand. Fundy was confused for a few seconds, then he felt a small hand on his. He heard Dream laugh, then he heard a small voice laugh in front of him. Dream let go of Fundy’s hands to take off the blindfold. 

Fundy looked in front of him, his eyes meeting a small fox hybrid. They wore all orange with a green scarf around their neck. Their hair looked like Dream’s, just a bit longer. Fundy smiled at them softly, getting a similar yet hyper response from the child that still held his hand. 

Dream looked at the two, resting his head on Fundy tiredly. He laughed quietly seeing both their tails move happily. The mask started to zone out as Fundy started talking to their daughter. He's been tired before, but there's never been a time where he's felt like falling asleep. Maybe that was because of having a kid, that probably drained his energy a bit. Dream yawned as he wrapped his arms around his fiance. He gently nuzzled into Fundy's back, his coat was extremely warm. 

"Dream?" Fundy called, Dream looked up, seeing Fundy look at him while holding their daughter up, "Are you starting to fall asleep?" 

"Maybe," Dream mumbled. Fundy looked at their daughter, then back at Dream. Dream watched Fundy set the kid down and go to pick his fiance up. Dream leaned into Fundy as he carried him to the pillows in the center of the room. Their kid crawled up to Dream when Fundy set him down. The mask held his and Fundy's daughter close and his fiance setted behind him. Dream smiled as the kid fell asleep. Then turned his head to Fundy, "So?"

"I love her, did you name her yet?" Fundy asked. 

"No, I wanted to talk with you about it," Dream answered. Fundy smiled, then paused for a second to think. 

"Theodosia?" Fundy suggested. Dream thought about it, it did sound nice. 

"I like it," Dream replied. Fundy kissed the mask gently, making it blush slightly. Fundy rested his head on Dream’s shoulder, falling asleep. Dream’s body did the same. 

-

Fundy carried Theodosia as he walked with Dream. They were a long way away from everyone else so no one would find out about their daughter. It was just way too dangerous right now, especially for her. They did go outside with her though, she seemed to like it. Fundy watched Dream hold his axe in one hand. It wasn't even close to being night, but Dream was still paranoid about something happening to his family. 

Dream felt Fundy rest his head on shoulder, looking down at his fiance and daughter. Dream put his axe away and went to softly pet behind her ears. Fundy looked at Dream with an expecting look. Dream sighed and did the same to Fundy, laughing silently at him. Dream kissed them both on the head and went back looking ahead. 

“Dream?” Fundy tensed hearing that familiar voice, this wasn’t gonna end well. Dream quickly took out his axe and pointed it exactly where he heard the person call his name. The british kid fell on the ground in surprise as he looked at Dream’s axe with a scared expression, “Woah woah! Chill! It’s me!”

Dream didn’t move his axe, nor did he stop looking at the kid. Tommy looked from Dream to Fundy, then to Theodosia. Then he realised that it was Fundy and Dream’s kid. After that he realised that Fundy and Dream had a fucking kid.

“Wait Fundy, did you and Dream-” Tommy cut himself off for obvious reasons, though it was clear to the two what he meant. Dream only looked away from Tommy to glance at Fundy. Both stayed quiet, “Fundy!”

“Please don’t tell Wilbur,” Fundy begged. Tommy looked back at Dream, who still had his axe at him. 

“I won’t, Dream you can stop threatening me,” Tommy said. Dream’s axe stayed still for a few seconds before he put it away. Then he went to help his friend off the ground. Tommy found his sudden change odd, but ignored it. Tommy looked at the kid, she really did look like them, “What’s her name?”

“Fundy named her Theodosia,” Dream answered. Tommy held his hand out to the small fox only for her to bite his finger. Tommy yelped and stepped back from the laughing child. Her parents weren’t any better, Dream wheezing at the british kid. Tommy held his finger, damn thing was bleeding, “Yeah that’s definitely your offspring! What the hell?!”

“She likes you,” Fundy said. Tommy looked at the fox confused.

“She bit me!” Tommy yelled. 

“Fundy fought a war against me and I had his kid. Theo thinks you’re funny,” Dream explained. Tommy looked back at her, she was smiling happily at Tommy. 

“Who knows about her?” Tommy asked the two. 

“You’re the only one other than us that knows,” Fundy answered. 

“And I doubt you’ll ever let Wilbur know,” Tommy asked. Fundy looked to the side for a second.

“I don’t think so,” Fundy responded. Tommy sighed and went to pick up some of his stuff off the ground. Fundy handed Theo to Dream so he could carry her. 

“I have to get going, I’ll see you later Big D,” Tommy said as he started going back. Dream laughed softly.

“See ya Tommy,” Dream replied, Fundy waving quietly. 

Tommy left thinking about Dream and Fundy’s relationship. Dream said that he had Fundy’s child, that was a whole other thing. But what was their relationship? Tommy has never seen them act romantic to each other, but it seems like they’ve been together for a long time. 

“Do you trust him?” Dream asked his fiance. Fundy looked at him, then at Theo, who was still in a good mood from the interaction with Tommy.

“I think he’s fine,” Fundy answered.

**Author's Note:**

> ill draw the kid tomorrow and post it on my tumblr, follow @/ivan-boi-iv thx


End file.
